


family and blood are two very different things

by dreaomega



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke Leaves, Engagement, Family, Kid Fic, Multi, Pregnancy, basically this is a mess sorry, clarke comes back with a kid, everyone lives in one big house, no one is mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaomega/pseuds/dreaomega
Summary: Bellamy never expected to be the man of a house of seven people, but here he is. When Clarke walks back into his life, with a child, he now has an overly large family, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm trash and i had never seen a fic like this so i wrote one. un-beta'd, so excuse any mistakes/errors.

Bellamy Blake never planned on being the man of a house of seven people, but here he is. He’s making dinner while the others play board games, when he hears Raven holler that they’re out of beer. He sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and grabs his keys off the counter before popping his head into the living room. He grins at the sight of Jasper pulling his hair in frustration while Raven holds her hand out for him to give her the money he owes her in Monopoly. 

“Hey, O, I’m running out to get more beer, watch the stove for me?” He asks, and he steps out of the room when she gives a short nod in reply. She’s concentrated on trying to beat Raven. Bellamy shuts the front door loudly on his way out, letting them know that he’s out of the house, and mostly because he never got around to fixing the broken doorknob. It’s a short ride to the store, and he grabs a few cases of beer and hauls them to the register. The kid working is skinny, long hair past her hips, and is talking happily to a little girl with curly hair and freckles. The little girl, no more than 1 or 2 years old, scoots aside, staring at him curiously, as he places the beers onto the counter, since it’s clear she isn’t buying anything, just babbling to the worker. The cashier rings him up and he heads to the door, when a familiar voice rings loud and clear in his ears.

“Bell?” The voice asks, and his eyes widen before he pivots to see who spoke to him. His eyes catch a flash of blonde before Clarke Griffin is hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around her in return, his face still painting a clear picture of confusion and shock.

“Clarke? What are you doing back here?” He asks, holding her at arm’s length so he can look at her, really look at her.

“I just got back to town last night, I was picking up some groceries before I head back to the hotel.” She replies, grinning at the sight of him.

“Hotel? Why are you-“ He begins, but is interrupted by a loud gurgle, followed by tiny footsteps. He looks down just in time to see a small body wrap around Clarke’s left leg.

“Mommy!” The little girl he saw earlier giggles, attempting to climb up Clarke’s leg. Bellamy stares at the child, before looking back up at Clarke’s panicked face. She leans down to scoop up the child and turns away to run, but Bellamy grabs her.

“You have a kid?” Bellamy asks incredulously, his grip on her arm keeping her from walking away. She turns, slowly to him, grimacing, and shakes her head.

“No, we have a kid.” She speaks slowly, as if afraid he’ll pass out, and he just might. His eyes widen and he shifts his eyes to the child in Clarke’s arms, and really looks at her for the first time. There’s no mistaking that child for anyone other than his, he thinks as he takes in her freckles, dark curls, and full lips. Her eyes are blue, eyelashes long, as she blinks at him. His frown melts into a wide grin, and he reaches for the little girl in Clarke’s arms. 

 

“You aren’t mad?” Clarke asks later, as he carries little Phoebe and one of the bags into the large house. He makes a face at her, the one that says are you fucking serious? and she quiets down and opens the door for him as they enter the house. Phoebe babbles and slaps Bellamy’s chest while they walk, and Clarke carries the bags of beer as she walks behind him, and he heads immediately to the living room, where Clarke can hear laughter and yelling. She suddenly is incredibly nervous to see her friends, especially after leaving almost two years ago, to go on a “spiritual journey” through Europe, even though really she just went back to Maine to stay with her mom and go through her pregnancy. Her friends had been incredibly encouraging about her spiritual journey, but she is nervous for them to find out the truth.

Bellamy’s presence earns the attention he wanted, as he loudly enters, and all heads turn to him. Jasper is the first to notice the child, and he makes a face and immediately yells. “Where did you get a kid? Did you kidnap her?” Monty smacks him on the back of the head, and Octavia stands up to coo at Phoebe, offering her finger for her to grasp in her chubby little fist. “Hi, honey, who are you?” She asks sweetly.

“Everyone, this is Phoebe, my daughter.” Bellamy announces, and Octavia’s hand and face both fall. Jasper looks like a confused puppy, and Raven seems angry. “What the fuck?” Monty exclaims, and all eyes turn back to Bellamy. He turns slightly, and from the doorway comes a fidgety Clarke Griffin. The group shrieks, standing to hug her, excited to see their friend, but Raven breaks first.

“No, really, Blake. Whose kid is this?” She asks, an arm slung around Wick’s waist, her perfectly arched eyebrow raising with the question. 

“Mine.” Clarke and Bellamy say in unison, then glance at each other. “Um, she’s actually ours.” Clarke speaks slowly, still nervous, and Octavia’s eyes narrow. They sit in a circle, all staring at Clarke waiting for an explanation, and she clears her throat.

“This is Phoebe Aurora Griff- Blake. She’s mine and Bellamy’s daughter.” She says, and Phoebe gives a happy gurgle from the floor, where Jasper is playing with her. “When I left, I was three months pregnant. I was scared and nervous, so I ran away to Maine and made up some bullshit spiritual journey so you all wouldn’t be worried if I didn’t call. I-“ She hesitated, but continued. “I’m really sorry.” She wrung her hands and stared at the floor. Lincoln was the first to speak.

“She’s beautiful. I’m glad you came back to us.” His deep voice comforted her, and Bellamy quickly moved to squeeze her leg in reassurance. “Why the fuck didn’t you say anything, Griffin?” Raven laughs, scooping Phoebe up. “I would’ve liked to know I’m an aunt.” 

Clarke finally looks up to see the group smiling at her, absolutely enchanted by Phoebe, and she honestly can’t blame them. Her eyes well up with tears, and before she realizes what’s happening, she’s sobbing, and Phoebe has fought her way back to her mom. She tugs one of Clarke’s curls, frowning deeply. “Why sad?” She demands, and Clarke smiles back at her through the sobs, reassuring her. “I’m not, baby, why don’t you go hang out with Aunt Rae and Aunt O?” Phoebe turns and lifts her arms up to Octavia, and everyone leaves, except Bellamy. He crosses the room to wrap his arms around Clarke.

“Why don’t they hate me? Why don’t you hate me?” She asks desperately, clutching his shirt in her fist, body racking with sobs. “They could never hate you, Princess, and neither could I. In fact, I love you.” He speaks, tilting her chin up, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. 

She presses up on her tip toes, and kisses him. She hasn’t felt it in so long, and his arms travel to her waist, before they pull away as Phoebe runs into the room, Lincoln chasing after her loudly, making bear noises. The toddler giggles loudly and clutches onto Clarke. 

 

It's another six months before Phoebe learns to love the people she now lives with. Monty is feeding her dinner while the others eat pizza around the table, and Phoebe picks up her plastic wrench that Raven gave her and chucks it across the table, hitting Bellamy in the forehead. Jasper clutches his stomach, rolling in laughter, before wiping his eyes and looking over at Phoebe. “What’s wrong, Phoebs? Don’t like Bellamy much?” He asks, laughing a little. Octavia smacks him, Bell glares at him, and he groans a “Hey!” before Phoebe answers. “That not Belly.” She states simply, as if she had just told them that grass is green and water is wet. Monty puts another spoonful of her weird baby food into her mouth, and everyone is confused. Clarke speaks up.

“What do you mean that’s not Bellamy, Phoebs?” She asks slowly, brushing a curl out of her daughter’s eyes. “Not Belly. Tha’s Daddy.” She exclaims, because obviously.

Everyone freezes, and Bellamy’s eyes are wide, but a sweet smile is across his face. Clarke nearly chokes, because Phoebe has never called him that and she wasn’t prepared to see the look on his face as he swoops down and lifts his daughter. He spins her, and she giggles, yelling a “Put me down, Daddy!” before sprinting over to Octavia and Lincoln on the couch. 

Clarke stands, handing her plate over to Jasper and Raven, who are on dish duty, and wraps her arms tightly around Bellamy. “She’s never called me that.” He states, eyes twinkling with a mesmerizing glow. He’s so in love with their daughter, and with Clarke, and his life, and his family of delinquents, and his house. He leans down and kisses Clarke deeply, earning a grunt from Miller as he leaves. 

 

Months later, Bellamy is sitting on the couch with Miller, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, and Wick, watching TV. Phoebe is in Miller’s lap, wearing his beanie that she had snatched as soon as he sat down. The girls are out shopping, leaving the boys on babysitting duty, and they accept happily. Phoebe squeals and slides to the floor when she hears the key turn in the door, and runs as fast as her chubby little legs will carry her. The girls are in the doorway, bags in hand, and when Phoebe reaches them, Raven drops to the ground and holds her arms out for the little girl to crash into. “Auntie Rae!!!” Phoebe shrieks, as Raven stands and continues walking inside. “Mommy! I drew a pitcher in school!” The child exclaims, and wiggles free. “Really, baby? That’s great, can I see it?” Clarke coos, setting bags down and leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Bellamy. Phoebe runs to get it, and returns quickly, a wrinkled piece of paper in her little fist. 

Clarke takes the picture from her carefully, straightening it to get a good look. She tears up as soon as she sees what the little girl drew. It’s a picture of their large, dysfunctional family. In the center, is Phoebe, holding Bellamy and Clarke’s hands, and on either side of the two parents are all the members of the very large “Blake” clan. There’s Jasper and Monty, the word brothers written sloppily above their heads, and Raven and Octavia, both with an auntie above them. Lincoln, Wick, and Miller all have the word uncle, and Maya and Harper have sister. In the middle of it all, Bellamy and Clarke and Phoebe, with daddy, mommy, and Phoebs written above them. Above the line of people holding hands, Phoebe has drawn a large, sloppy heart, with the words “My Family” in it. Clarke cries, holding this picture, and then goes into the closet after handing Bellamy the picture. She finds what she was looking for, a picture frame, and goes back to the living room.

She quickly frames the photo and hangs it in the center of the living room wall. Phoebe squeals in delight, and sits back down to play. Clarke remembers what she is doing, and quickly walks back to the kitchen, collecting the bags and setting them in the backyard, where Octavia, Raven, Harper, Maya, Lincoln and Wick are already setting up. She grins at them, before turning back and retrieving Bell.

“I have a surprise. But you have to put this blindfold on.” She says, already starting to tie it. He protests a bit before finally giving in, and she grins as she leads him to the backyard. Everyone is already set up, including Phoebe, who is sitting atop Lincoln’s shoulders. Clarke leads Bell over to the table they set up, with the beautifully wrapped box on top of it. There are lights hanging everywhere, and she is so nervous and so excited. She presses a hand into his chest, her ring glittering under all the lights, and she can feel him squeeze her arm. 

She unties his blindfold, and Bellamy blinks as the light comes back to his eyes. He sees everyone standing around, wearing their respective shirts that have uncle/auntie/brother/sister on them, and he spots the box. Clarke gestures for him to open it, and he begins unwrapping. When he finally opens the box, he pulls out the items, including a Dad tee shirt for him to put on, so he slips it on over his shirt, and continues. There’s a tiny photograph of their whole family, and he smiles happily before reaching back in and picking up the last object. He understands immediately as he holds the positive pregnancy test in his hand, a little blue ribbon tied around it, with the words Baby Brother on it, and Bellamy turns immediately to see Phoebe’s shirt that says Soon-To-Be Big Sister. Clarke is holding her now, and he reaches for his girls immediately. 

Bellamy does cry, and Raven only makes fun of him for a second while he hugs Clarke. 

 

The next several months are filled with Bellamy being too protective, and the whole family preparing for the baby. A late November night, Augustus Jacob Blake is born, and he is welcomed into the family with warm arms. Raven and Wick build him a beautiful crib, Octavia provides the cutest clothes, Miller gives a more practical gift of diapers, Jasper and Monty give him several toys, Lincoln paints a mural in his nursery, Harper and Maya give several practical items also, and Bellamy helps Phoebe pick out a stuffed animal for her new brother. The day Clarke brings him home, she is pushed onto the couch, Augustus snatched from her arms, and there is a frenzy of activity.

Octavia cares for Augustus while Clarke and Bellamy are forced to relax on the couch. They are brought food, blankets, and everything they need, but Clarke is still physically held down by Raven and Monty while she struggles to reach her baby. She manages to get past Raven and Monty, but Jasper attempts to stop her and she literally punches him in the nose before walking quickly to where Octavia is in Gus’ nursery. She is shocked to see the fully furnished nursery, and Octavia is sitting in the recliner, rocking Gus and grinning. The baby fusses, so Clarke immediately feeds him, while Octavia leaves to let her spend time with the baby. The others poke their heads in almost comically, and she smiles and tells them to be quiet and go outside. She lays Gus in his new crib, and quietly leaves, to hug each and every one of her friends. She kisses Jasper’s nose as he moves the ice pack to ask why she punched him, and hugs everyone. She is exhausted, but so grateful.

“Thank you. You don’t know what it means to have the support we do.” Clarke says, kissing Phoebe’s head as Raven carries her to bed. Clarke sways a little, the exhaustion finally hitting her, and before she can fall, Bellamy is beside her, wrapped around her. He smiles, leans down and lifts her into his arms, before smiling to the others and carrying her upstairs. “You could’ve fallen there, Princess.” He says quietly, as he lays her down in their bed. He kisses her gently, and starts toward the door, but Clarke grabs his wrist.

“Stay?” She whispers, eyes hopeful and smiling lazily. “Always.” He says, crawling in next to her. He pulls her firmly against him, and they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me comments, tell me what you think/what i can do better next time around.


End file.
